The Artist and the Orphan
by Raven Halley
Summary: An artist train to kill, torturers others, He had no sympathy for others, it's what he's trained for. A orphan born to help others, puts others before himself. But when assignment goes wrong, The Artist is left for, to die. That is until the orphan teen came in and rescue the poor fellow... What adventure's waits for the poor orphan since the day he had helped the artist. Sai/Naru
1. Chapter 1: The Artist

The Artist and The Orphan

Summary: An artist train to kill, tortured till he gain no symathy for others. A orphan born to help others, puts others before himself. When assignment going wrong, The Artist is left for to die. That is until the orphan teen came in and rescue the poor fellow... What aventure's wait for the poor orphan since the day he had helped the artist.

Author Note: well, I should finsihed my other stories, I am. But I kinda have a brain fart during the chapter. But during that process I thought of many others stories, as well as PWP which is rated 17+. Which I'm not gong to publish. so enoy the 'The Artist and The Orphan'

* * *

Pairing:

Sai(25)/Naru(16)

* * *

Future pairings are undecided at the moment, but if have someone in mind, feel free to write your favorite pairing, I may pick your favorite pairing.

waring: NONE...I think?

Disclaimer: well I am unpaid Fanfiction writer...so you know the drill, I don't own Naruto.

Warning: There will be minor spelling error and grammar

* * *

Chapter one: The Artist

Silent as a cat, that quietly crept through the night, The Artist is what the people call him. Your death is near if your receive a painted card with a painted symbol of death. A card is left as by the windshields of a blue Nissan "no-no-no" panic the old bank teller, "why-me". The old teller want to run, but a long clean sharp sword is pointed right as his neck. "sorry" with no emotion "but it's my job." with one clean swipe he finished the job.

Whistling to an old tune, that he heard of in America that is called SleepWalker. Walking up stairs to an old building "Job completed" he spoken in a Military command. With only a eye revealed and the other wrapped around the other eye, he goes by the name Danzo.

"Good Work" he said and handed him an envelope full hundred dollars bills. In a standing Military position, he went as ease grab his money and left to his home "Thank you, sir" he spoken and left.

Back to what seems like an empty studio apartment, but what has everything he needs to survive. he listen to his surroundings, as he sharpen his knife and swords. Every morning is the same routine, he wakes up a 5 in the morning practice is combat, then at 6 he prepares his meal 6:30, he leaves for work. sai woke up 30 minute later than usaule, since that morning, a lot of thing have gone wrong. "how odd?" he said. it was another quick assignment, that he is order to kill. But some how, during his assignment it was all a setup. about 15 armed men, ready to kill the artist, he look to his left then to his right. he took both of his long sharpen blades, then gave a deathly look "I'm ready" he said. all men charged forwards, but the artist stood still with his eyes closed.

Those who charge, were killed one by one. But The Artist wasn't in great shape either, with many cuts along with his body and his shirt rip in half, then his legs ready to give out. But he's not ready to end it. with one man standing "Your weak and you're still wanting to fight" the man laughed. "who order, you to kill me?" he demanded, the man laughed once more

"asked your boss Danzo." is all he said. The Artist didn't show any emotions, but his eyes darken a bit. Why kill him, when that man raised him to become of what he is today. "any last words." the man asked "yes" The Artist replied "DIE" and with one finally swing, the man stood still, but a second later his head had been dislocated from his body.

walking away from the scene 15 miles towards the city, The Artist walk with a his legs ready to give out, a rips torso, and he himself ready to pass out. But he just couldn't, he need to go and seek danzo, on why he wanted to kill that man who raised him to be who he is today.

blood rushing down from his forehead, he could barely see at all. But still listen to people talking whispering, muttering, about him. "hello?" asked a young fellow.

Sai looked him "hello" he said to the blurry boy, then fallen to the ground. his surrounding blacken as well...next thing he knew, he saw blond fellow. Smilling down at him, for the first time, Sai felt as he was holding his breath, this boy was breath taking. "Good Morning" he smiled at him.

* * *

End of Chapter one

Short I know... I do apologize for that.

In the next chapter (2) its going to be called the Orphan and that as well is going to be short. But after that the rest of the chapters are going to be longer than first chapter and the second chapter as well.

Don't forget to review, Favorite, or even follow... If not, that okay.


	2. Chapter 2: The Orphan

Chapter Two: The Orphan

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

Warning: Very cute, naïve, sweet uke... called Naruto. :)

Pairing: Sai/naruto

Author Note: In my eyes, Naruto will always be a UKE!.

I'm sorry if this is too short, but please bare with me!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Orphan

* * *

If you asked everyone from the block one word about the orphan it is: sweet, caring, loud, brash, kind, and most of all a childish, But with a heart of gold. "Mrs. KIM, I got your favorite dish hot and ready." Mrs. Kim, of the tents living in a shabby apartment, along with the orphan. "Thank you, Naru-chan." The orphan gave up Mrs. KIm on calling him that.

"Your Welcome." He smiled at the old woman, then he went off to the next tents. Giving them what they need "here you go, Ms. Tanaka...Mr. Mori...Ms Yuri and for your children."

all give thanks and giving back to him, whether its money, or warm clothing for the winter, "thank you." he said to each of them. Going back to little studio apartment, getting ready for the night shift, he's not happy about it. But the pay is good, so he's not complaining about it... well to no one that is. "do-do-dodo-da da." sing a random tune. heading off to work.

Working at 24 convenience store, it has is pro's and con's to this place. "why so down in the dumps? " asked a co-worker.

Naruto look up his co-worker since his face planted to the counter "I'm not sad, it's just..." he got up walked towards him "don't you feel, like life is too boring... that you need a little excitement in your life." he asked him.

The other guy nodded at him, understanding what he ment. "yeah, I know..." he took a bag out of his pocket "Need a Mary-jane, in your life?" he asked

"NO! Suigetsu. That's not what I mean, thanks anyways. but no." he said, Suigetsu shrugged "More for me then." put the bag inside his pockets.

the clock struck twelve "well, I'm time for me to clock out." Changing out of his uniforms, he started to walking back to his home. This wasn't his favorite time to go out, it was a little dangerous especially for some like him. Standing at 5'5 feet tall, his smooth baby tan skin, shine blond hair, and alluring blue eyes.

Hugging himself tightly rushing back home, he saw a staggering figure. Swaying back and forth holding on to him, tightly. He looked at him, but not really look "hello?" he said in a question tone. "hello" he replied, then fell to the floor. The poor orphan looked around to anyone else, but he only junkies, prostitutes, dealers, and much more. The orphan tried to lift him up just couldn't, but he took his arm over his shoulder. He was heavy, but he could drag him to the apartment.

Thirty minutes later, which only takes 15 minutes. They finally arrive to the apartment, he lay him down to his bed, patch him up, wipe the blood from his body. took his rip dirty clothes, and gave him some new one's extra large.

its was almost one O'clock in the morning, naruto fell asleep on the floor. the frog alarm rang loudly, but yet the man, is still sleep. So the orphan got up, took a shower, changed his clothes, and started to prepare breakfast for two. He notice, the man started to moaning in pain, he walked over there to see how's he doing. Blue met black, there was a spark between them. The orphan gave a lovely smile to him "Good Morning."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

So what did you think? the first two was sort, oh purpose. it's just get the idea, of how they met each other in separate point of view. But now in the rest of the chapter its going to be longer and not separate point of view.

Do not forget to Review (It will mean a lot to me), Favorite, or even follow... if you want.


End file.
